Trois phrases sur une pierre
by Qwan'Hei
Summary: Une trop longue existence et ses regrets... Pensées d'un vieux Pope avant que la mort ne vienne le chercher.


Salut tout le monde :)

Oui, je sais, je devrais poster la suite de "C'est pour toi"...mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration ces derniers temps ^^ promis, le chapitre est en cours d'écriture, de même que "La quatre-vingt neuvième armure" qui est bien plus compliquée à écrire!

Je vous propose donc ce petit OS en attendant, en espérant que vous apprécierez ^^

Comme d'habitude, personnages pas à moi (je n'ai même pas de quoi m'acheter une mèche de cheveux de Shion), univers pas à moi, blablabla...merci à maitre Kurumada de me prêter son manga le temps de cette fic ^^

Sur ce...bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Trois phrases sur une pierre**

Un vent doux fit ployer l'herbe haute qui recouvrait le cimetière. Nombre de tombes étaient quasiment ensevelies parmi la végétation, faute d'entretien. Les pluies, les vents et le temps avaient érodé les pierres tombales, allant parfois jusqu'à effacer la brève épitaphe officielle qui y était gravée.

Un silence presque surnaturel régnait, à peine troublé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Pas un oiseau ne chantait, comme respectueux du lieu de repos éternel des guerriers tombés au combat.

Quelques rectangles de terre bien nets marquaient l'emplacement des récents enterrements. Une énième guerre contre Hadès qui s'achevait, comme toujours, par son lot de morts et de peines. Comme toujours, la déesse Athéna les avait abandonnés…depuis un peu plus de cinq cent ans, elle ne faisait que s'entretuer avec son oncle, laissant à chaque fin de bataille son Sanctuaire démuni. Elle comptait, comme toujours, sur son Pope pour relever le domaine sacré tout seul.

Mais le Pope se faisait vieux. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à déambuler entre les tombes, enfermé dans des regrets dont nul ne pouvait mesurer l'ampleur, délaissant peu à peu les affaires du Sanctuaire.

Le vieil Atlante frémit sous la brise pourtant estivale. Ses os le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir, et le moindre coup de vent lui paraissait glacé, malgré la lourde robe qu'il portait. Il ôta son casque de fonction pour soulager sa nuque, libérant sa crinière blanche encore zébrée, çà et là, de quelques mèches rousses. Dieux que ce casque était encombrant et lourd ! Après plus de quatre cent cinquante ans à le porter, il sentait clairement ses cervicales protester.

Toutes ces guerres l'avaient usé. Ses genoux pliaient mal, les articulations de ses doigts étaient devenues noueuses et dures comme la pierre, et sa respiration était sifflante. Aucun être vivant n'était censé atteindre un tel âge, encore moins un chevalier qui était ordinairement déjà fracassé à trente ans et mort à cinquante. Mais il était un Atlante. Le dernier. Ce peuple mythique s'éteindrait avec lui, car il n'avait aucune descendance. Sa première disciple, Raki, était également décédée au combat, sans donner naissance.

Kiki soupira entre ses lèvres parcheminées. Il en voulait à Athéna. Leur déesse n'avait jamais accepté qu'il souhaite prendre sa retraite, deux cent ans plus tôt. Dans l'incapacité de quitter son poste, l'ancien Bélier avait donc continué à diriger le Sanctuaire, faute de successeur. Toutefois, contraint, il y mettait bien moins de cœur qu'autrefois. Il avait pris soin de former un autre chevalier pour le remplacer, le jour où il rejoindrait ses ancêtres…car il savait que ce jour n'allait plus tarder, à présent.

Ses yeux délavés par le temps se posèrent sur la pierre tombale face à lui. Un mince sourire affleura à la surface de son visage sillonné de rides. Son camarade lui manquait, mais il n'y avait que de la tendresse pour tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Du bout de ses doigts déformés par les années passées à réparer les armures et à combattre, il effleura l'inscription encore nette.

« _Ci-gît Genbu_

_Chevalier d'or de la Balance_

_1973-2001_ » (*)

Un nom, un grade, des dates…rien de plus. Trois phrases sur une pierre. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait du noble chevalier qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour Athéna. Kiki sentit un goût amer lui remonter dans la gorge. Ils vouaient leur vie à leur déesse, et voilà ce à quoi ils avaient droit en récompense. Une pierre sur une colline, avec quelques mots banals qui ne voulaient rien dire. Pas de remerciements. Rien d'autre qu'une fichue pierre. Plus vite enterrés pour être plus vite oubliés.

La vie avait aigri l'Atlante. Il ne vénérait plus autant Athéna, pas plus qu'il ne trouvait du sens à ces guerres incessantes. La seule fois où il avait proposé de parlementer avec Hadès au lieu qu'ils se tapent dessus comme des sourds, la déesse avait couiné d'indignation comme une truie qu'on égorge : on ne parlementait pas avec l'ennemi, on l'éliminait, point ! –et ça se disait déesse de la sagesse…

Le Pope n'avait pas compris. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils parvenaient à s'entendre avec le monarque des Enfers ! Au moins cesseraient-ils ces batailles stériles qui tenaient à présent plus de la chamaillerie de cour de récréation que de la véritable Guerre Sainte.

-Tu rirais bien de nous, Genbu, si tu voyais ce qu'est devenue la cavalerie d'Athéna…, murmura le vieillard.

L'armée de la déesse de la sagesse n'était plus qu'un ramassis de chair à canon, sans réelle motivation, sans réel autre but que de se faire massacrer par les légions d'Hadès. Même les Spectres qu'ils avaient affronté quelques mois plus tôt semblaient démotivés. Plus personne ne savait pourquoi ils s'affrontaient. Pour la vengeance ? L'obtention de la domination de la Terre ? Ou tout simplement parce que les dieux n'étaient que des gamins avec de trop grands pouvoirs, qui pouvaient désintégrer une montagne en éternuant, mais étaient incapables de discuter sérieusement ?

Du temps où Genbu était vivant, la cavalerie avait encore un sens et un but. Ils avaient affronté de vrais ennemis, qui en voulaient à la paix relative qui régnait sur Terre. Oui, leurs combats avaient eu du sens à cette époque. Mais à présent…

Kiki regrettait la mort de son camarade. L'ancienne Balance l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé…il aurait tant aimé l'avoir à ses côtés. A la place, tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était ces trois phrases sur une pierre. Rien de plus…

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…, souffla le vieux Pope. Je te rejoindrais bientôt, mon ami…

Et il ne serait plus, lui aussi, que trois phrases sur une pierre toute neuve… L'Atlante se détourna, regagnant le Sanctuaire où il affronta l'interminable volée de marches qui le conduirait jusqu'à son temple. Il y parvint le souffle court, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le front couvert de sueur. Il se faisait bien trop vieux pour tout cela…

-Grand Pope ? Tout va bien ?

L'ancien Bélier leva les yeux vers l'apprenti Pope. Un garçon bien. Il ferait des merveilles, et parviendrait peut-être à faire cesser ces absurdités… Il sourit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est que l'âge qui se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

Mais ses yeux, délavés et gelés depuis longtemps, ne souriaient pas. L'apprenti ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu sourire _vraiment_ le vieil homme. Il n'avait jamais vu autre chose que ce regard gelé par la déception et les regrets.

Il ne réagit pas quand le Pope passa à côté de lui sans un mot de plus. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que le quintécentenaire vivait dans ses souvenirs et dans l'attente de la mort…qu'il ne fasse plus attention à grand monde n'inquiétait plus personne. En réalité, tout le monde savait plus ou moins que le vieillard n'avait plus longtemps à vivre…personne ne pouvait vivre indéfiniment, surtout pas un chevalier. Ils s'étaient préparés à perdre leur Pope.

Kiki regagna ses appartements en boitant, les genoux douloureux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'affala dans son lit qu'il sentit son corps pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vécu trop longtemps. Il était à ses limites et le savait. Sa vie s'était étirée, étirée, encore et encore, à la manière d'un élastique, mais tout élastique avait un moment où il ne pouvait plus s'étirer et cassait. Déjà, il pouvait sentir l'ombre de la mort dans son dos.

Cela le soulagea. Il était fatigué de vivre en trainant les morts derrière lui comme autant de boulets de regrets. Il était fatigué de supporter cette charge de Pope qui était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Il était fatigué. De tout. Tout simplement.

Savoir que la mort se pencherait bientôt sur lui le rassurait.

Le dernier des Atlantes sourit et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

Au matin, il ne se réveilla pas. Son disciple le trouva allongé dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Son corps était déjà froid.

Il n'y eut ni grande cérémonie, ni lamentations exagérées. Un enterrement respectueux, silencieux, un bref discours…c'était tout. Le vieux Pope fut inhumé auprès de la tombe de Genbu, comme il en avait émis le souhait, et son disciple prit la relève.

Seuls quelques mots furent inscrits en mémoire du représentant de la déesse.

Trois phrases sur une pierre.

« _Ci-gît Kiki_

_Chevalier d'or du Bélier et Grand Pope_

_1978-2507_ » (**)

* * *

Oui, je ne suis pas très fan d'Athéna ^^"" l'effet Saori, sans doute...

(*) et (**): ces dates sont une pure invention de ma part, puisque je n'ai pas trouvé l'année de naissance de ces chevaliers...j'ai essayé d'être un minimum logique avec le manga d'origine qui se passe en 1986 et Oméga qui se passe environs 13 ans après... Voilà voilà ^^"

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!

Je ne mords pas, donc...review? -ou des tomates si vous n'avez pas aimé *file chercher le bouclier de la Balance pour se protéger des tirs*

PS: un petit chapitre bonus s'ajoutera peut-être (je dis bien peut-être) à cet OS ^^


End file.
